An Interview With A Demon
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Slight AU. Annie accidentally interrupts a deal between a demon named Crowley and a bully from her school, and before she knows it she's tangled in the demon's life which is the last thing he wanted. Isn't it? Please R&R! M for language and content.


**Summary: **Slight AU. Annie accidentally interrupts a deal between a demon named Crowley and a bully from her school, and before she knows it she's tangled in the demon's life which is the last thing he wanted. Isn't it? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Yes, I'm uploading lots of new fics, but I want to sample ideas and see what you guys think of them. Some of the newer stories may be taken down. Anyway, I'm hoping to get lots of art and writing done in my eleven day break anyway so... I really want to try and make this one pretty damn awesome so I hope you enjoy, and please review! Let me know what you think! This will feature mentions of the Apocalypse, the Winchesters, etc, etc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>An Interview With A Demon<strong>

**Chapter One: The Popular Girl's Secret**

"Shit!" Annie cursed as she looked at her watch, seeing it was past midnight.

She was late home, and her parents would freak, despite it being a Friday night. She had a test to revise for but she could study after some sleep. She had no plans for the weekend. She had been with her friend Miranda for the night and the time had slipped by without them noticing. The soft breeze of the late November night drifted through her strawberry blonde locks as they bounced against her shoulder blades and the tops of her breasts as she picked up her pace to try and get home.

It was on this particular night she decided to take a shortcut through the local park and pass the crossroads not too far from her house. The wind seemed to pick up a little as she approached the crossroads, and as she turned the corner she stopped as a man came into her line of vision. Out of thin air.

"You called." He said, talking to none other than Lila Brooks, the most popular girl from Annie's school.

Lila was Annie Tyler's worst enemy, only because Annie was a quiet girl who just got on with her life, while Lila always had to be the centre of attention. She and her cronies all had the same kind of dress style, hair style and make-up style. Slutty, bird's nest, and "Let's see who can turn themselves the most striking shade of orange". Annie was more a sensible dresser, who wore her hair down normal but sometimes tied it back depending on what mood she was in. She wore very little make-up, occasionally just a hint of lip gloss and blusher if she happened to not be looking very well. With her anaemia, she often looked very pale and fatigued, so a little make-up helped here and there, but because she wasn't into the conventional style, the girls liked to pick on her. But Annie was about to discover that there wasn't really all that much to Lila than there seemed to be.

"I need my next...dosage...or whatever." The popular girl said to the man who just huffed and shook his head.

"Lila, I'm not here to bow to you. You come when I told you to." He said sternly, which made Annie wonder what in the name of God was happening.

Dosage sounded like drugs to her. How did the guy appear out of thin air? Lila was on drugs? No. Annie was about to discover the truth behind Lila's popularity. This would begin a new chapter in her life, one that she had no idea was about to open. She watched carefully, unable to believe her eyes as Lila stepped forward and suddenly kissed the guy full on. It was slightly disturbing. Tongues, groping...And Lila was way too into it for Annie's liking.

"Tomorrow when you get to school, you'll still be as popular as you are now." He told her, "Don't forget, though. In ten years, I'm coming back for your soul. Hell doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Hell? What was this guy talking about? Annie was so confused but was paralysed with fear when the man appeared right in front of her.

"Nice of you to stop by, Annie." He said quietly, "Now you know what Lila really does to be favoured so much at school. She comes to me once a month and gets her 'dose' of popularity."

He dragged her out towards Lila who gasped as she saw Annie, and then flushed with embarrassment.

"Your bully is a frightened child who can't bear the thought of being out of the spotlight for more than a few seconds." The man continued, "Isn't that right, Lila?"

"Yes, Crowley." Lila admitted without meaning to, "I..."

"Oh, shut up. Please." Crowley sighed, "You're whining voice is giving me a headache. You might want to explain to dearest Annie what I am."

Lila didn't speak. Her eyes remained trained to the floor, and Annie began to wonder if she'd hit her head on the way home or something and had now got herself concussed. She wondered if she was hallucinating, or if she'd wandered into the twilight zone, but as the guy named Crowley turned, all British accent and Armani suit with jet black eyes, she felt tears rise in her own sparkling blue ones at the fear of what she was staring at.

"Hell...? Demons? Lucifer? Selling your soul?" Crowley offered, "Any of these things ring a bell at all in that pretty little head of yours?"

He then looked to Lila who was in tears and turned back to Annie who was stricken with fear and confusion.

"And why the hell are you interrupting my deal?" He asked, almost offended, "Don't you know it's bad manners to interrupt someone in the middle of a job?"

"I was just walking back from a friend's..." Annie said, frightened as a tear fell down her face, "I didn't know you'd be here. I didn't know demons were real."

"Oh, we're very real, darling." Crowley said darkly before he turned back to Lila, "You can go now. I'm done with you."

Lila turned and scuttled off into the distance, while Annie began to back away from Crowley who turned and grabbed her wrist suddenly, scaring her half to death.

"Funny how I knew you'd be walking this way." He told her, nodding in the direction of her house, "Come on. I'll walk you home."

Annie was a little shocked by the change in attitude, and that made her feel very, very wary. She didn't want him to walk her home. She just wanted to go home and get in bed, and forget that this ever happened. Pretend that it was a bad dream.

"I can walk home fine by myself, thank you." She told him, gasping as he pulled her with him, "Get off me!"

"Listen to me." He snapped, watching her stop in her tracks and gaze up at him with her big eyes that were brimming with tears, "I called her here two days early because I knew that you were coming home this way. I knew you'd end up staying late, because you always do with Miranda."

Annie became even more worried by how much he knew about her and her friends, and it scared her to think he'd been spying on her or something, obviously for a long time, and now she thought she was in danger. Possibly grave danger.

"I love seeing the most selfish, arrogant, awful people getting a good kick up the arse and that's exactly what Lila's getting." He explained, "Lila makes your life a misery, and I thought it would benefit you in some way to see her punishment. She didn't realise how serious the consequences of her deal would be. I do this with a lot of my 'clients'. Let the victims of their selfishness see where they really get everything from."

"Why?" Annie asked, voice barely a whisper, "I don't understand why."

"I'm not completely heartless." Crowley said simply, and that answered Annie's question.

He understood what it was like. He knew how it was to fight a losing battle and he knew that Annie had been through utter crap with Lila. She didn't know a demon could feel things like that. Hell, she didn't even know they existed until moments ago. She just watched him walk away for a moment before he turned to her and sighed.

"Are you going home or not?" He asked, smiling as the girl bravely made her way towards him before the two set off in the direction of her house.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
